MY LIFE FOR YOURS
by Acia
Summary: Donner sa vie pour la personne qu'on aime est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe. Death fic DM/HP


Titre: MY LIFE FOR YOURS

Rating: M

Résumé : Donner sa vie pour la personne qu'on aime est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe. Death fic DM/HP

…

Poudlard était devenu un champ de bataille ou s'affrontait le bien et le mal. D'un coté on avait le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps et en face de lui se dressait un jeune brun, que la vie avait designé pour porter la lourde tâche de tuer cet être maléfique. Auprès de lui, ses amis, ses professeurs ainsi que les aurors le soutenaient comme ils pouvaient. Les mangemorts se donnaient à cœur joie de tuer tous les traîtres à leurs sangs. Les élèves qui étaient restés pour se battre faisaient de leur mieux pour se défendre et tuer le maximum de mangemorts. Harry et Voldemort se lançaient sorts sur sorts, essayant de déstabiliser l'autre. Le brun faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son petit ami qui se battait contre Bellatrix. Ce petit ami n'était d'autre que Draco Malfoy.

Lui et Harry avaient compris que ce n'était pas la haine qui les reliait mais l'amour. Un soir, au détour d'un couloir, le blond avait avoué son amour au brun qui avait pleuré de joie en se jetant dans ses bras, heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproqes.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ce fut la première fois pour Harry et Draco se montra très doux avec lui. Au moment où le blond pénétra le brun, une boule de magique les avait entourés, aucun n'avait comprit d'où venait cette magie. Depuis ce jour, ils passaient leur temps à se répéter des ''je t'aime '', probablement pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry se rappelait des moments merveilleux qu'il avait passés auprès de Draco, espérant que d'autres jours pareils viendraient s'ajouter aux autres. Il regarda vers le blond puis sourit quand Draco regarda aussi vers sa direction en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le brun ne vit pas le sort que lui jeta le dark lord qui le cloua sur place, il n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps. Le mage noir eut un sinistre sourire au visage si on pouvait qualifier sa face de serpent un visage.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Potter, quand tu te bats, conseilla sarcastiquement Voldemort. Il se prépara à lancer un autre sort au brun. Ce dernier essayait de sortir du sortilège, il ne devait pas rester immobile sinon s'en était fini de lui.

- Avada kedavra ! S'écria le mage, en fixant le brun. Au moment où le sortilège sorti de la baquette en direction d'Harry, qui voyait sa vie défilé devant ses yeux, une personne couru et se jeta sur le corps de l'élu pour le protéger et reçu en plein fouet le sort.

- Non ! Hurla Harry de tout son être en recevant le corps de Draco sur lui. Le sort qui le retenait s'était levé au moment où le blond tomba dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long du visage d'Harry qui tenait le corps sans vie de son petit ami. Il hurla à nouveau. Un cri déchirant, rempli de désespoir et de peine franchit ses lèvres.

Les personnes présentes ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que regarder la scène sous le choc. Hermione et Ron pleuraient en observant leur meilleur ami tenir le corps de son amant, Blaise pleurait en se sentant minable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser la peine de Harry, à présent c'était à lui de protéger l'âme-sœur de son meilleur ami.

Le brun secouait le corps de son amour en le suppliant de se réveiller mais le corps restait sans vie. Severus Snape en voyant le dark lord qui se préparait à lancer un autre sort sur le pauvre Harry, intervint en le déviant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, tu m'as promis que nous passerons notre vie ensemble, avec notre bébé qui va naitre, disait Harry en secouant toujours le corps de Draco en pleurant, il prit la main du blond et le posa sur son ventre. Notre bébé a besoin de son père comment je vais faire tout seul si tu n'es pas auprès de moi, hein ? Demanda à nouveau le brun en serrant le corps de Draco espérant que celui-ci se réveille en l'embrassant comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais le corps ne fit aucun mouvement, restant sans vie. L'esprit de Harry se figea en réalisant que son Draco était bel bien mort. L'émotion fut trop forte pour lui et son cerveau fit un bug, il perdit connaissance.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou. Il rouvrit les yeux et les garda ouverts cette fois. Le brun observa son environnement. Il était dans une espèce de pièce constituée seulement d'un lit. Il n'y avait aucune porte ou fenêtre pourtant, il y avait de la lumière. Harry chercha sa baguette mais ne le trouva nulle part. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes non plus et pourtant il voyait clairement.

Il se rendit notamment compte qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait avant de s'évanouir. Cette fois-ci il est habillé d'une robe de sorcier blanche avec des fils argentés et non son jean délavé et sa chemise verte déchirée par endroit à cause de la bataille. Tout celà fit peur au brun, il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu sans avoir de quoi se défendre. Il ne savait même pas si c'était le dark lord qui l'avait envoyé ici.

Soudain, il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction, pourtant il ne distinguait rien malgré la douce lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Harry se leva en serrant les mains, il vit une ombre qui venait vers le lit, il ne voyait pas les trait de la personne mais il était sûr que c'était un homme, par sa morphologie. L'ombre portait une cape qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, ne laissant rien voir. Harry avait peur au fond de lui mais il ne laissait rien voir.

Des mains pâles enlevèrent la capuche et la personne se révéla être un Draco au regard triste. Le brun se pétrifia sur place en découvrant l'amour de sa vie devant lui. Il courut se jeter dans ses bras mais il traversa le corps du blond sans le toucher, tel un fantôme, Harry ne comprenait pas comment celà pouvait être possible étant donné qu'il avait bien entendu les pas de Draco sur le sol. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras ? C'était quoi cette merde ?!

Harry fixa Draco, essayant de voir si c'était vraiment lui et non une illusion, la voix grave et rauque de Draco s'éleva dans le chambre.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Harry ? demanda-t-il. Harry fut surpris que le blond lui pose une telle question, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour venir ici mais ne le regrettait pas si celà lui permettait de revoir son amour.

- Pour toi, même si je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour venir ici, répondit Harry en se retenant pour ne pas essayer à nouveau de prendre Draco dans ses bras. C'était une torture pour lui de l'avoir devant lui sans pouvoir le toucher. Draco soupira devant la réponse.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, tu as toujours été tellement Gryffondor.

- Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou une critique ? Répliqua Harry.

- Tu ne dois pas être ici, amour, reprit Draco en s'installant sur le lit en faisant signe à Harry de faire de même. Ce dernier s'assit du côté de l'oreiller, il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien de vouloir toucher son blond.

- Où sommes-nous Draco ? Pourquoi cette chambre s'illumine alors qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre ? Questionna Harry, il aurait voulu ajouter, et pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher ?

- Dans ton esprit Harry, je suis juste une illusion.

- Une illusion ? Tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule, là ? Je t'ai bien entendu marcher.

- Je suis dans ton esprit Harry, donc c'est normal, tu as crée cette chambre pour me garder prisonnier, mais je dois m'en aller amour. Il faut que tu me laisses partir, ajouta d'une petite voix Draco, Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette phrase.

- Si tu es dans mon esprit, comme tu le dis, pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher alors ?

- Parce qu'une partie de toi a admit ma mort et t'empêche de vivre dans une illusion, expliqua le blond. Harry était abasourdi même une partie de son être lui empêchait de rêver tranquillement.

- Parce que notre enfant a besoin de toi, amour, il faut que tu retournes à la réalité pour lui et pour moi-aussi, reprit Draco, les larmes aux yeux, laissant voir ses faiblesses alors que toute sa vie, personne ne l'avait vu verser une seule larme.

Mais Harry était un être spécial pour lui, après tout, c'était l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié, l'unique personne qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Draco ne regrettait absolument pas d'être mort en protégeant son âme-sœur et leur futur bébé. Les savoir en vie lui suffisait pour qu'il soit heureux. Par contre, son âme ne pourrait pas reposer en paix tant que l'âme d'Harry ne le laissera pas partir définitivement.

Le brun fut surpris de voir pleurer son blond, depuis qu'ils étaient, ensemble ce dernier n'avait jamais versé une seule larme en face de Harry. Il préférait montrer son coté dur pour préserver Harry et aussi pour sa fierté de Malfoy. Alors le voir pleurer, là, devant lui, toucha Harry qui commença à pleurer aussi. La chambre fut remplie de pleurs, les deux jeunes hommes qui s'observant en pleurant. Les deux jeunes hommes laissaient leurs peines sortir.

Ils pleuraient contre la vie injuste qui les avait séparés trop tôt, pour leur enfant qui ne verra jamais son autre père. Draco fut le premier qui se reprit en essuyant ses larmes. L'heure était venue de se dire au revoir. Cela lui fendait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui-même aurait aimé rester ici auprès de son Harry mais c'était impossible, le monde sorcier avait besoin de l'élu, leur enfant avait besoin de son papa auprès de lui. Tout ce qui restait à Draco était de veiller sur eux,là haut.

Il regarda une dernière fois le seul amour de sa vie en gardant en mémoire chaques traits de son visage. De son coté, Harry faisait de même, à présent tout ce qui lui rester c'était seulement les souvenirs et les photos.

- Dit-lui que je l'aime de tous mon cœur et que je suis désolé d'être parti si tôt, sans l'avoir vu naître. Dit lui aussi d'être un bon garçon et qu'il doit veiller sur toi pour moi, dit Draco, les larmes recommençant à sillonner son visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Harry hochait seulement la tête n'ayant pas le force de dire un mot tellement que sa gorge était serrée.

- Amour, promets que si tu rencontres une personne bien, tu l'aimeras, je…

- Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Le coupa Harry, personne ne pourra remplacer Draco dans son cœur. Il était le seul amour de sa vie et il le restera, jusqu'à sa mort.

- Ne dit pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu vives une vie sans amour, le réprimanda Draco.

- Qui te dit que je vivrais une vie sans amour, puisque j'ai le tiens ? Répondit Harry en sortant un pendentif en forme de serpent aux yeux gris et vert qu'il portait autour du cou.

- Il représente ton amour pour moi. À ma mort, quand mon heure sera venue de te rejoindre, je le donnerais à notre fils, reprit le brun en serrant le pendentif dans sa main.

Draco lui avait offert deux jours avant la grande bataille, il fut surpris quand Harry lui avait apprit qu'il attendait leur enfant. Les grossesses masculines étaient rares, il fallait beaucoup de magie pure et que les deux hommes soient des âmes-sœurs. Ils ne savaient pas le sexe du bébé mais Draco était sûr que ça sera un petit garçon. Ils avaient déjà choisi son nom, disons plutôt que Draco avait choisi et qu'il avait insisté pour que Harry cède.

- Ne viens pas me rejoindre trop tôt, sinon je t'étrangle, l'avertit Draco en se forçant à sourire, la chambre commençait à disparaitre petit à petit.

- Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Draco Lucius Malfoy, cria Harry quand la forme de Draco commença à s'évaporer.

- Je t'aime aussi amour, prends soin de toi et d'Orion et surtout, botte les fesses de ce sale serpent pour moi, dit Draco en disparaissant à jamais.

Harry se sentit inspiré par un trou noir et il perdit à nouveau connaissance. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas allongé sur quelque chose de mou mais de l'herbe fraîche sûrement par terre. Il entendit des bruits de combats autour de lui. Quelqu'un lui passa un tissu frais sur la tête, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la première chose qui vit c'était les cheveux indomptable de sa meilleur amie et ses yeux noisettes. Meilleur amie qui eut un sursaut de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ron et Blaise apparurent à leur tour devant son visage. Ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement en le voyant reprendre connaissance. Harry se releva avec difficulté, il observa ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait beaucoup de morts qui gisaient sur le sol. Severus se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Voldemort, aidé par Remus et quelques professeurs mais on voyait bien qu'ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps face à lui. Les aurors et le reste des élèves toujours en vie se battaient contre les mangemorts, les loups-garous et autres créatures du coté du mal. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, il le vit, là, étendu de tous son long, le visage paisible comme si il dormait d'un sommeil profond, Blaise se mit devant lui pour lui cacher la dépouille de Draco ayant peur que le brun reperde connaissance à nouveau. Harry se leva chercha du regard sa baguette, voyant que le brun la cherchait Hermione lui tendit, cette dernière l'avait récupérée après que le brun se soit évanoui.

Baguette en main, Harry se dirigea vers Voldemort, comme un conquérant ne faisant pas attention aux mangemorts qui lançaient des sorts vers lui, sa magie l'entourait tel un manteau, ses yeux émeraudes criaient vengeance. Hermione, Ron, Blaise le protégeaient en déviant les sorts, Harry se retrouva à nouveau devant le dark lord qui eut un sinistre rictus aux lèvres. Et le combat reprit mais cette fois avec plus de haine du coté du bien.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort du dark lord, vaincu par Harry Potter, le monde sorcier vivait en paix à présent. On avait rendu hommage aux héros qui avaient péri sur le champ de bataille. Les dégâts causés par la guerre avaient été reconstruis, les gens avaient repris leur train-train quotient malgré la perte d'un ou plusieurs êtres chers.

Dans un village perdu d'Angleterre, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans était assis dans un magnifique jardin et regardait vers le ciel. On avait l'impression qu'il était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Ce qui était assez saugrenu puisqu'il était seul dans le jardin et qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou et avait des magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Le petit garçon était habillé d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un short noir avec des converses blanches. Un jeune homme brun apparut derrière lui, portant un pull bleu avec un col v et un jean gris. Il le souleva pour le mettre sur sa hanche puis l'enfant rit quand il reconnut son papa chéri.

- Orion, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi, le gronda son papa, le petit garçon lui fit une bise sur la joue pour s'excuser.

- Désolé papa, j'étais en train de discuter avec père, répondit Orion. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux émeraudes du papa. Harry embrassa son fils et regarda à son tour vers le ciel et dit :

- Tu vois Draco, nous nous portons bien et nous ne t'avons pas oublié, alors veille sur nous comme tu le fais depuis ces cinq dernières années.

- T'inquiete pas papa, père a dit qu'il continue à veiller sur nous, il m'a aussi dit de te dire d'arrêter de pleurer la nuit, je lui ai dis qu'à partir de ce soir, je vais dormir avec toi. Comme ça tu ne vas pas te sentir seul, énonça Orion un large sourire au visage.

Harry fut choqué, comment son fils pouvais savoir qu'il pleurait pendant la nuit ? Orion le surprenait de jour en jour. Harry ne savait pas comment son fils faisait mais il arriverait toujours à savoir des choses dont il n'était pas sensé être au courant. Il se contenta de l'embrassait sur le front et rentra dans la maison son fils sur le bras. On ententendit avant que la porte ne se referme:

- D'accord mon ange, papa va arrêter d'être triste si tu manges tes épinards ce soir sans les donner à Max, le pauvre chien à chaque fois il tombe malade et je dois l'emmener chez le véto.

Une ombre, qui se tenait là où était assit Orion il ya quelques minutes, regarda la porte se refermer eut un sourire aux lèvres avant de disparaître.

The End


End file.
